Nevermore
by Jasmine St. James
Summary: Someone has helped the Evil Queen escape her mirror prison. The Evil Queen completely destroyed Ever After High, leaving it in ruins. She has captured most of the students and the entire faculty. It is now up to the royals and the rebels to work together to stop her. This is no longer about protecting destinies and saving stories; it's about protecting each other and saving lives.


Ever After High was destroyed. The once enchanting school was now nothing more than rumble. The red carpet that once draped over the entrance stairs for royals and rebels alike was now shredded into ribbons. The crystal chandelier above the entrance now lay smashed on the ground. The white bricks that use to be the very thing that held the school together and kept the students safe now crumbled under the feet of the remaining students as they looked around for anything that was still intact and could signify some sort of hope. Anything at all that could comfort the students; if just one hextbook or mirror or painting could withstand this nightmare, then maybe they could, too.

Raven Queen hid behind what was left of the mighty tree that had once been the foundation of the school and looked out on her dismal peers.

Cerise Hood was moving large and heavy pieces of debris with her wolf-like strength.

Hunter Huntsman had his arm around his girlfriend, Ashlynn Ella, as she sobbed into her hands. A blue bird was perched on her shoulder trying to comfort her by touching her cheek with its small wing, but she didn't notice.

Sparrow Hood held the remains of his guitar in his hands while his friend, Duchess Swan, sat in the grand plié position beside him staring in complete shock at the mess around her and carefully collecting the fragments of the chandelier.

Holly O'Hair, Melody Piper and C.A. Cupid were doing their best to fix what they could. Melody rifled through the rubble, matching broken parts together like puzzle pieces; Holly would then tie them together with strands of her hair and Cupid would shoot it with her bow and arrow to fix it. It was a long process and they didn't seem to be making any progress, but they kept at it.

Raven could see Darling Charming and her two brothers, Daring and Dexter, in the distance standing where the Charmitorium had once been.

Hopper Croakington, who had turned into his frog form due to stress, couldn't do much. He sat next to a sleeping Briar Beauty who no doubt was hoping when she woke up this would all have been a dream.

Lizzie Hearts wandered around with her arms wrapped around herself, repeating quietly, "Off with her head!"

Cedar Wood and Kitty Cheshire continued the search for items that weren't destroyed, but they were currently empty handed. Kitty kept disappearing and reappearing in various sections; when she found nothing, she would return to Cedar. Kitty was known for always smiling and though she was smiling now, it was forced and wavered often.

Maddie Hatter, forever optimistic, hopped from one student to the next offering tea and trying to cheer up her friends with her charming riddlish way of speaking.

Apple White was the hardest to watch. She sat in a crumpled heap, crying uncontrollably as all matters of forest animals tried unsuccessfully to console her.

Blondie Lockes stood among everyone with her MirrorPad held at arm's length in front of her. She ran a newscast on the MirrorNet and even though there was a strong chance no one was watching, she told them what happened. "I'm here in front of…" she sniffed "…what used to be Ever After High. Just moments ago, the Evil Queen, thought to be long dead, escaped her mirror prison after someone helped her out. She destroyed our school and has taken not only the Storybook of Legends, but also most of the students and the entire faculty." Blondie paused to wipe a tear. "History was made today and destinies lost. I don't know who could have let the Evil Queen out of her prison. But, I'm sure we all have our suspicions."

Raven gulped and ducked further behind the tree. Of course they suspected her; she was the Evil Queen's daughter. Raven was innocent but, after what's happened, she knew the students who were left were too devastated to listen to her.

Raven sat down on the grass and brought her knees up to her chest. Why would her mother do this? Why would she destroy the school and take everyone?

"There's Raven Queen!" Duchess called out.

Raven got to her feet and spun around as all eyes turned to her. Apple was the first to storm over to her frenemy and roommate.

"You did this!" Apple cried pointing a finger in Raven's face.

"I didn't!" Raven insisted.

"Don't listen to her!" Daring called out. "She's a liar!"

"She's just like her mother!" Ashlynn added.

"No!" Raven cried.

"You're evil, Raven Queen!" Apple stated. "How could you help your mother escape and let her destroy our school?"

"And steal the Storybook of Legends," Daring added.

"I swear I had nothing to do with his. You have to believe me," Raven pleaded.

"Off with her head!" Lizzie shouted.

Raven's hands flew up to her neck. Were they angry enough to actually behead her?

"No!" Maddie ran in front of Raven and held out her hands. "You can't kill her."

Raven was so grateful to her best friend forever after. She knew Maddie would never turn on her. Cerise and Cedar also joined Maddie in protecting Raven.

"Nobody is going to kill anyone," Apple said through her tears. "Enough people have been lost today."

"But this is all Raven's fault. We knew she was evil," Briar said. "She couldn't have the ending she wanted, so she helped her mother steal the Storybook of Legends so no one could have a happy ending."

"Raven wouldn't do that!" Cerise spat.

"Well, somebody did," Hunter pointed out. "And if it wasn't Raven, who was it?"

"I know who it was," Raven squeaked out.

"Who?" Apple asked, wiping her eyes.

Raven looked down. "You won't believe me."

"Tell us!" Cedar urged.

Raven ran her hand through her black and purple hair. "It was a man who is in love my mother and would do anything for her."

"Your _father_ did this?" Maddie gasped.

Raven shook her head. "No. It was Headmaster Grimm."


End file.
